Conjunção Astral Rara
by Dark Shaka Ficwriter
Summary: O que acontece quando se recebe uma declaração inesperada e não se sabe o que fazer? Aldebaran x Mu


Para Tanko, minha discípula gafanhota-san

Conjunção Astral Rara

Porque você é tão diferente dos outros?

Nunca, eu digo, nunca ninguém me faz sentir assim, tão bobo e pequeno. Que estranho efeito é esse que a sua companhia me traz? Simplesmente, sei que com você, me sinto tão bobo e pequeno que posso ser eu mesmo.

Você me conhece tão bem. Cada passagem e caminho do labirinto que é o meu coração se abre magicamente para que você possa iluminar. Esse jeito tão simples, esse jeito tão seu...

E quando você me diz tudo aquilo que eu queria ouvir, eu perco o controle.

Sou um assustado. Sinto vergonha de mim.

Eu só queria voltar e pedir desculpas, mas o medo de ser repudiado me afasta ainda mais de você. Porque eu fugi? Porque eu fugi se era você? Logo você.

oOo

A sua reação foi tão estranha. Você saiu correndo assim que eu disse tudo o que guardava em meu coração. Mas eu já devia saber que algo assim aconteceria. Talvez uma declaração minha nunca fosse esperada, eu sei. Agora, tudo mudou.

Serei eu e estarei sem você. E sofrerei sozinho. Mas era um risco que eu tinha que correr. Pelo menos, nunca me arrependerei, pois pelo menos tive a coragem de dizer que te amo.

E você seguirá seu caminho. Para onde você fugiu? No mínimo, volte aqui e diga que não me ama. Diga que seremos apenas amigos. Ou então, que tudo acabou. Só não me deixe sozinho, sem saber para onde ir.

oOo

Para onde estou indo?

Estou fugindo de você ou de mim?

Acabei de ouvir aquilo que toda a pessoa sonha em ouvir um dia e algo dentro de mim me fez correr.

Aposto que você me odeia agora.

Mas eu quero voltar pra você e pedir desculpas.

Já comecei tudo errado. Na verdade, nem começamos nada e eu já estarei implorando perdão. Mas não importa, apenas quero fazer tudo certo dessa vez!

Eu sou um bobo mesmo.

oOo

Eu pensei que você ficaria feliz em ouvir minhas palavras. Passei tantas noites escolhendo-as cuidadosamente, escolhendo a situação e tudo o mais. Queria tudo perfeito. Eu ainda lembro quando vimos aquela cigana na rua, que cismou em ler as nossas mãos. Ela nos fez descrições detalhadas sobre as pessoas que nos amariam verdadeiramente.

E eu guardei cada detalhe que ela enumerou. O diagnóstico, tanto para você quanto para mim, foram bastante parecidos. A cigana disse que teríamos a sorte de amar pessoas que corresponderiam aos nossos sentimentos sem medo ou vergonha, que não nos abandonariam, houvesse o que houvesse.

É algo quase impossível de acontecer. É como o alinhamento de estrelas que quase nunca se cruzam no céu...

A conjunção astral rara.

Acho que era esse o nome que ela deu. Ela nem ao menos parecia entender algo sobre astrologia. Mas não importa o nome ou se esse conceito é certo ou não. Eu apenas desejei com todo o meu coração que fôssemos uma dessas conjunções.

oOo

Quero voltar só pra você.

Quero pedir perdão. Farei tudo o possível para consegui-lo! E começar de novo.

Me sinto uma criança agora...

Será que você consegue sentir tudo o que sinto agora?

Deixe a sua Casa Zodiacal e venha me ver: estou voltando para você! E me receba de braços abertos, pois seu carinho é tudo aquilo que eu necessito. E quero correspondê-lo à altura.

oOo

Perdido em meus pensamentos, nem percebo que você voltou.

Abraçou-me por trás e está com a cabeça encostada em minhas costas, chorando e pedindo perdão. Eu gosto de sentir você junto a mim, mesmo em estado tão frágil e desamparado como nesse instante... É a deixa para que eu lhe acolha em meus braços e diga que está tudo bem.

Ninguém iria pensar que por trás da aparência fria do Cavaleiro de Áries se esconde esse jovem tão doce que apenas eu conheço.

oOo

Voltei.

Nem sei como tive forças suficientes para fazer isso.

Meus olhos doem de tanto chorar e minhas pernas latejam de tanto correr, mas como sempre, você me acalma e me faz esquecer de todo o resto. Não preciso pedir desculpas. Você sabe por que eu voltei. E me acolhe com carinho, sem pedir explicações ou qualquer outra coisa.

Tão grande e forte, tachariam você de insensível. Mas não é verdade. Eles não sabem o quão amável você é. Só eu sei.

E como sempre, você faz do meu inferno um paraíso.

oOo

- Isso é melhor do que um alinhamento de estrelas.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Alde?

- Não é nada. Eu te amo.

- Eu também.


End file.
